The present invention relates to a frequency converter and more particularly to a circuit of this type wherein a high frequency input signal is converted to an intermediate frequency output signal by mixing the input signal with the frequency of a heterodyning oscillator.
Known circuit arrangements of this type are used in particular as diode mixers in ring modulator design.